On My Own
by KickMeetsAuslly
Summary: This story takes you on Austin and Ally's wild rides and ups and downs as they grow older. I dont want any type of BS comments from disrespectful peoople. Thank you so much and try this story out, hopefully its not bad. Rated for Mysterious Reasons }


**Hey guys this is KJ. This is one of my stories that I treasure the most because I spend alot of time thinking and going over it. So if you dont like it Im so sorry and dont leave me any bitchy responses and if I dont update please be patient. And again if you dont have anything nice to say please dont fucking say it. So thanks for reading and yoou can start in 3...2...1...**

* * *

Chapter One: Going Back

 ** _[_** ** _It almost seems like it was just a dream]_**

3rd Grade

The kids were all laughing and playing with each other. But there was one excluded in that group and that was Ally Dawson. She was a little, fragile brunette. She wore a floral dress with a cardigan and brown worn boots. Sitting in the corner with a book and she was very interested in it.

"Hey you!" A little boy exclaimed. Ally looked up from her book and saw a little blonde boy walk up to her. "What are you doing with that book and why are you by yourself?" The boy asked. "None of your business, can you leave me alone." She said in an annoyed voice. "Well I was trying to be nice, my name is Austin. I just moved here to Miami from Florida!" He smiled killing her with kindness. Ally stood up and rolled her eyes and spit venomous words. "I don't care where you come from, in fact I don't even care what your doing here just leave me alone little boy." He was taken aback.

"Im sor-" He was about to apologize when a brown haired boy walked up to them. "Hey Ally-boo. Is this boy bothering you?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Austin. "No no he was not being a bother," She said as she ducked her head down looking at the ground. "Ok well come on the boys are holding two swings for us!" He said grabbing Ally's hand and running away. Austin just stood there heart broken. He really wanted to get to know the girl but she already had an admirer.

The next day everyone was sitting in the classroom. Ms. Thorn, the teacher, told the students she was going to partner them up to do a group assignment. As she was calling the names she got too the last names which were Austin and Ally. 'Coincidence' Austin thought. Ally looked up wide eyed and looked at the brown haired boy, who Austin found out his name was Dallas, glared at Austin and raised his hand. "Ms. Thorn I think it would be better if me and Ally partnered and Ariel and Austin could partner up?" He said, coming out more as a demand. Ms. Thorn gave Dallas a warning look and told him no.

As the school day ended Austin caught up with Ally as she was walking. "Hey Ally wait up!" He yelled. She kept walking faster and faster until he caught up with her. "Hey why'd you keep walking. Didn't you hear me calling your name?" He asked. "Can't you see that I don't like you or want to be near you. My goodness just leave me alone!" She retorted. He didn't say anything and as they were walking she finally realized that he was following her. "Why are you following me? Are you stalking me? Why wont you just let me be?" She asked starting to panic. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'This girl really doesn't like me' He said to himself. "Im not following this is the way I was told to walk home. I live on Flatter Ave. And why would I want to follow you to your house?" He commented. She looked at him and just shook her head and mumbled an 'Oh' and kept walking.

As they turned on their street she watched as he walked to the house across the street from her. Ally shook her head and wondered why she hadn't seen the moving truck and just shrugged it off. She walked into her house and went to her room. Austin had walked into his house ready to face what was going to happen to him.

* * *

 **Now Hey Hey Hey How was that chapter send me some feed back.**

 **And go check out Ross Lynchs' song 'On My Own' From Teen Beach Movie Two.**

 **My gosh that song is amazing. And bonus song is Sabrina Carpenters Eyes Wide Open. That song is great to. If you dont know who Sabrina Carpenter and you are a die hard Austin and Ally fan then Wow. She played the nerd on the episode where they were guest show hosts and had the little girl as the singer... Wow OK. But remember you all can still send me stories hat you wan me to do and Ill do them.**

 **xoxo Love always - KJ**


End file.
